


How Not to Study

by translevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Handcuffs, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!Levi, Vaginal Sex, bad studying methods, both of them being little shits, this is just gross self indulgent pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translevi/pseuds/translevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auruo needs some help studying, Levi decides to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Not to Study

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd porn with a little plot
> 
> I wrote this while listening to a song called 'sex for homework'

“As of 2013 what is Africa's total population?”

“F-fuck..”

“That’s not right.” Levi muttered, shifting from his position on top of the other male, hips rolling and letting out a breathy sigh as he flipped forward a couple pages in the world history textbook that belonged to his roommate.

Auruo whimpered under him, hips jerking up, pressing his thick cock further inside the raven who hissed at the feeling. “C’mon, Levi-baby, please..” His hands tugged uselessly against the headboard, handcuffs clinking together quietly as he looked up towards the smaller man’s bored expression.

“This person believed in self interest, the division of labor, and the laissez-faire economy, who is it?”

Auruo simply groaned under him, head dropping back against the pillow as he desperately pressed his hips up again, trying to gain any type of friction, not that it’d do him any good, the cock ring currently tight against the base of his cock preventing him from getting any form of release.

“Groaning doesn’t count as an answer, Auruo.” Levi hummed, slowly pulling himself up off the others cock before sliding back down, pulling a throaty moan from him that dissolved into breathless gasps and whimpers as he rolled and bounced his hips on top of him. “Let’s try again, who believed in self interest, the division of labor, and the laissez-faire economy?”

The taller didn’t respond at first, chest heaving as he once again tugged at his restraints before swallowing and opening his mouth to speak. “F-fuck… A-Adam Smith?”

“Good boy.” Levi purred, eyes narrowing down at him as shifted his weight onto his knees and pushed himself up before dropping back down again, biting his lip with the effort as he started to slowly ride Auruo in earnest.

Auruo let out another moan at this, eyes rolling back as his hips thrust up to meet Levi’s when he dropped down, biting his lip to try and hold back his noises and trying to refocus his eyes on Levi to engrave the image of him in his memory.

And God did he look amazing, with his breasts bouncing slightly due to his moment and his bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat, his grey eyes lidded and alight with desire while his wet cunt takes him into the hilt.

He could come just looking at him at this point, probably would too if it weren’t for the cock ring preventing him from reaching completion.

“Let’s try that other one again,” Levi began, licking his red bitten lips before swallowing and flipping a couple pages forward in the book. “As of 2013, what is Africa’s total population?”

“Oh my God…” Auruo whined, eyes rolling back again as he tried to think. “Shit-” He panted. “1.1 million?” He could see the way Levi’s lip curled, mouth dropping open as he slowed his ride down to a hard grind.

“Good boy.” He replied, humming just a bit as he flipped through the pages of his textbook. “Alright, get this one right and I’ll take off the ring.”

“Jesus fuck…”

“The most powerful personality among the Athenian generals and the most experienced in the ways of the Persians was?”

Auruo took a stuttering breath, praying to whatever God there was out there that he would fuck this up as he searched his mind for any possible answer. “Fuckin-, Pericles?”

And just like that, Levi’s gone, pulling up off of his wet cock and Auruo thinks for a horrifying second that he’s gonna have to start all over again, but then Levi’s reaching down and pulling off the cock ring and sinking back down on top of him and Auruo wants to cry because yes, finally.

And Levi starts to ride him hard and fast, bouncing on his cock like his life depends on it, answering Auruo’s groans and cries with whimpers and soft, wet gasps of his own.

“G-good, s-so fuckin’ good babydoll, you ride me s-so goddamned well- oh fuck.” And he’s babbling, pulling insistently at the cuffs and thrusting his hips up in time with Levi’s movements. He know’s he’s hit a good spot when Levi lets out a high pitched whine and jerks, with his soft walls clenching around his cock before he stills, panting on top of him while he tries to pull himself back together.

“Undo the cuffs baby, let me help.” And he’s almost delirious with how good it feels to finally just be able to focus on the wet, tight heat holding him snug inside. Levi’s eyes flutter, forcing himself to meet Auruo’s gaze evenly before leaning over him towards the headboard, lifting off his cock a little bit before undoing the cuffs.

As soon as his wrists are free his hands are immediately flying to Levi’s hips, gripping hard enough to bruise the pale skin as he pulled him up off his cock almost entirely before dropping him back down, hips thrusting up into him in time with the motions.

It doesn’t take much for them to both fall apart like that, after having been on the edge for so long. After a couple more thrusts one of Auruo’s hands dip down, rubbing quickly against Levi’s clit, and he comes almost immediately.  
His eyes fly open only to roll back, mouth opening in a silent scream as his nails dig into Auruo’s stomach, hips jerking against him and shaking with overstimulation as Auruo thrusts up harder into him.

Auruo comes after a few more thrusts, hilting himself inside the raven and moaning out Levi’s name in worship, cock twitching inside of him as his cum squirts into him. Levi whimpers at the feeling, body going limp and collapsing on top of Auruo while they both slowly come down from their high.

It’s silent for awhile after that, the only sound in the room being that of their pants before Levi’s making a noise of disgust and slowly pulling off of Auruo’s cock and collapsing on the bed beside him. “Y’know… you’re really lucky I don’t have a dick.”

“How come?”

“You’d have cum all over your fucking textbook.”

He snorts at that, sitting up and pulling the world history book from his chest and closing it only to drop it on the floor. Auruo lets out a pleased sigh, looking at the man beside him who’s face twists in disgust.

“You came in me, that’s disgusting.”

“You want a shower, your highness?”

“Fuck you.” Levi huffed, holding his arms out towards Auruo who simply grinned and pulled Levi into his arms before standing up to carry him to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm honestly not surprised it ended up being porn.


End file.
